THIS INVENTION relates to an accessory for use with a microphone, to a microphone together with the accessory and to a method of using a microphone. More particularly it relates to an accessory for use with microphones that are used for audio pickup by television stations or networks and other broadcasters.
Television stations place identifiers on the microphones that their reporters use to gather audio from a subject, usually from a person that is being interviewed. These identifiers are usually made from plastic and are four-sided or triangular in shape. The station's name or logo is displayed on the identifier so that when the interview is broadcast, the audience can see that the station that is broadcasting the interview was present at the interview.
In addition, stations compete for viewers and need to keep their station brand and their channel number or broadcast frequency in the memory of viewers.
These known identifiers can only display a fixed message.